


scales that glitter

by Starsilver



Series: dreaming of city smoke [1]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Armsmaster is just a little... extra, Crush, Dragon!Colin Wallis, F/M, Gen, He's an actual fire-breathing lizard, Humor, No he's not an AI, Parahumans still exist!, Shapeshifter, uncomfortable realizations about your boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsilver/pseuds/Starsilver
Summary: His boss is, apparently, a dragon. This is fine. Dennis is having a fantastic day, thanks for asking.
Relationships: Dragon & Colin Wallis | Armsmaster | Defiant
Series: dreaming of city smoke [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134413
Comments: 18
Kudos: 43





	scales that glitter

Dennis sighed and resettled on the concrete floor of the warehouse. It was starting to get - well. Kinda boring. Nothing had happened for hours.

Nothing except Piggot and Armsmaster bargaining with each other. Because Armsmaster was a _fucking dragon_. Not - fucking Dragon. An actual flying, fire-breathing (maybe? Dennis hadn't heard him say he couldn't breathe fire) mythological lizard. A dragon who was, apparently, hoarding his cape coworkers.

Okay. You know what, Dennis could stop time for a few seconds. His boss might as well be a dragon. That was a thing that was happening. It was cool. And now the shock had worn off, Dennis was _really bored_. The PRT didn't want to get close enough to give them phones - which, fair enough, lizard Armsmaster was still curled all around them and had a tendency to glare at anyone who approached and wasn't one of his capes. His glares had gotten a lot more intimidating now he was the size of a large house and had claws longer than Dennis was tall.

He was almost at the point where taking his cape phone out and playing a flappy bird hack in front of Armsmaster and Piggot seemed like a good idea when Armsmaster shifted. Scales rasped against concrete, and the timber of Armsmaster's voice shifted. His wing dropped, too, and Dennis could finally get a look at the staging area up by his head. They had more than a few screens up, and on one of them - holy shit, was that Dragon?

"Yep," went Chris, and damn, Dennis hadn't meant to say that out loud. 

"That's pretty cool. ...Hey, do you think she's also, uh, y'know..." 

"A dragon? Um. I'm not sure, it's not like I sit in on their private conversations or something."

"Yeah. Yeah, that makes sense."

The conversation trailed off into awkward silence. Dennis didnt have anything better to do, so he looked - up, and around.

It was kinda hard to avoid staring at the dragon in the room. He was just so big. Shiny, too. Dark blue scales on his neck and back faded to silver-white on his belly- and. 

"Huh. Is it just me, or are his scales more purple now?"

"....You're right, that's a little weird."

They were more ruffled, too, especially on his neck, around the sharp fringes on his jaw. Dennis snickered a little. "Hey, he looks like a peacock, almost."

Next to him, Chris made a sound like a mouse getting stepped on.

"Dude, you good?"

"Holy shit, he totally has a crush on her," Chris hissed under his breath. "Look, he's showing off!" 

Chris, Dennis realized with a dawning sense of dread, was right. Armsmaster was showing off for Dragon. And- as soon as he'd seen her, he'd repositioned himself. He'd made the capes under his wing visible.

Oh shit. "Has he been a hardass during training this whole time so he can _show us off to Dragon?_ "

Chris hid his face behind his knees. "Oh my god," he groaned, " _it all makes sense now._ "


End file.
